The Animal Medicine Infrastructure Support-Animal Care is a support program developed, implemented and managed by Vaccine Translational Research Program (VTRP) with oversight provided by the VRC Animal Care and Use Committee (ACUC). The ACUC advises the Director on matters involving the care, research use, and management of animal resources. Responsibility for management of the ACUC is delegated from the Director, VRC to the Chief, VTRP, and the Animal Program Director (APD) for VRC. The purpose and objective of the support program is 1) direct and coordinate laboratory animal care and use for the Centers research programs; 2) provide professional advice, guidance, and assistance to the VRC Director, VRC Section Chiefs, senior staff, principal investigators, research support staff, and other staff on all aspects of animal care and use; 3) assist in the development of Center policy on the care and use of animals; 4) develop and implement mechanisms for monitoring regulation compliance; and 5) oversee the operations of animal care in the Bldg 40 facility as the Project Officer for contractual operations.